1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns liquid sample collecting systems. More particularly, the present invention concerns collection of biologic fluids. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for facilitating collection of biologic fluids by third parties.
2. Prior Art
The collection of biologic fluids, such as urine samples, from non-ambulatory men and women as well as from women, themselves generally, involves having the person seated on a toilet and then an aide or third-party struggles to collect the sample. Even if the person himself or herself attempts to collect the sample, this is often a difficult and messy task.
The prior art has struggled with this dilemma but has never been able to arrive at a satisfactory solution.
In U.S. Pat. No. D654,598, there is disclosed a handle and cup assembly which attempts to solve this problem. However, because of the configuration of the handle, the efficacy of the device is constrained. Typically, when a person is seated on a toilet, that person's genital area is downwardly directed into the toilet bowl. Therefore, any collection attempted with this prior device is cumbersome, awkward and can, in many instances, lead to discomfiture because of the perpendicularity of each handle segment to each other.
As detailed hereinafter the present invention improves upon such prior collection system which facilitates the collection without encountering the prior problems.